


The Question Of Suitability

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip and T'Pol face the trials of an interspecies relationship, from their own doubts to Starfleet Command. (04/08/2004)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This story mentions T'Pol's age. I have no idea what it is, because as far as I've seen it hasn't been established.  


* * *

Hoshi approached T'Pol carefully, deciding that the best way to handle this personal subject was to join her for a cup of tea. "May I join you?"

A slight nod of her head was T'Pol's affirmative answer. "Judging from Trip's mood today, I'm going to assume something happened between the two of you." The art of mixing tact with straightforwardness, never an easy task, was greatly complicated with a Vulcan.

T'Pol did not wish to discuss her personal business; however, she needed advice on matters of human behavior. Ensign Sato had provided helpful advice on this subject in the past, and she was a discreet and trustworthy individual. "Nothing happened. That is what provoked Commander Tucker's emotional response."

"He wanted something to happen."

Again, T'Pol hesitated to explain her circumstances, but was reminded of a human expression she had heard Charles use. "In for a penny, in for a pound." He had tried to explain its meaning, but at the time she did not understand. Now she believed she did.

"Yes." She hoped that Ensign Sato would pose a question, but that was against her patient manner. "He believes we would be suitable mates."

"And you don't?"

"I believe his logic is based on a flawed premise."

"Love isn't about logic, T'Pol."

"You are undoubtedly aware that there is no translation for the word 'love' in Vulcan." Ensign Sato nodded her assent. "I have tried to understand this concept because it is important to human culture. My efforts have been unsuccessful."

"Many people have tried to analyze love and failed. We know what it is and can't explain it. It's something you feel."

She raised her eyebrow slightly at the statement. "I trust this conversation will be kept confidential."

"Of course."

"I am unsure of how to interpret my emotions. There is no way for me to surmise if I feel something akin to love. Charles told me he loves me."

"Did you tell him this?"

"No. I informed him that we are unsuitable mates, and excused myself." The woman across from her cringed. "Was that an improper response?"

"It's very...blunt." She stumbled over her choice of words.

"How do I know if I am experiencing 'love' as humans define it?"

"I can't tell you if you're in love, T'Pol. If I were to even try, I would have to ask you how you feel about Trip, and I know that on Vulcan that is—"

She cut the younger woman off. "We are not on Vulcan." How could she explain to Ensign Sato what she could not comprehend herself? "I trust Charles. However, I also trust Captain Archer and you. There is more. It is complex. I do not understand these emotions. It is as though he completes me. The idea of taking him as my mate, and of matrimony, is illogical, yet I find the prospect of a future without Charles unsatisfying."

The ensign smiled. "I think that sounds like love, T'Pol. Even if you don't end up starting a relationship with Trip, I think you should talk with him. It's a human courtesy to tell someone why you turn them down." She decided to be optimistic and added, "And you could work things out."

"I will attempt to explain to him, but I do not anticipate it will be easy."

"Nothing worth having is easy to get."

"Thank you for your insight."

* * *

"Cm'in," he said from within, casually.

She stepped through the doors, trying her hardest to mask the nagging apprehension she felt. "Charles. We must talk."

"We did that already, T'Pol. It was pretty mem'rable. I told you that I love you, and you told me that we are unsuitable mates." He shifted his feet, and she wondered what he hoped to accomplish by the movement. "Pretty damn mem'rable." She believed that his last sentence was spoken in a way Ensign Sato described as "bitter."

"I wish to discuss with you the reasons for that statement. Ensign Sato explained that this is a human custom." She paused, unsure of how to continue. "She also suggested that perhaps we are not as unsuitable as logic dictates."

"This ought ta be good," he mumbled under his breath. She chose to ignore the comment.

"First, I do not know what 'love' is. I know that you create a unique and somewhat emotional response in me with your mere presence. I know that I feel safe and perhaps complete with you. I know that despite logic, I find the prospect of a future without you disconcerting. All this I know, but I do not know if it is enough to be considered love."

For the first time since she had rejected him, he smiled. "You're serious?"

"Yes."

"Sounds an awful lot like love to me, T'Pol." He looked at her, and added, "I never thought that you'd say that."

"I never anticipated having the occasion to say it."

"Look, it's okay with me if you're not sure about human love. If you think it's anything like whatever passes for love with Vulcans, it's good enough for me."

"You will require a mate who can empathize with your emotional extremes."

"Nah, I don't think so. I think I need one who can be emotionally stable when I'm not."

"If this is true, then you have sufficiently addressed my first reason for believing we are incompatible mates."

He sighed. "What's next?"

"Our biology is too different to conceive a child."

"That's all?"

"I know that you care deeply for children, and anticipate that you wish to have children of your own."

"Yeah, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. If the doctors can't come up with something, we'll adopt."

"You do not object to the absence of genetic offspring."

"It's not a big deal. Number three?" Perhaps she had underestimated his flexibility. He was proving to be surprisingly adaptive when it came to the potential of a relationship with her. Surely this had ramifications, and logically these would be positive.  
"When in a matrimonial relationship, Vulcans are bondmates. The reason for this term is not usually discussed with outsiders, but we are capable of limited telepathy."

"Would that affect us? I mean, since I'm not..." he trailed off, a perplexed look on his face.

"I believe it would. In a sense, we could share each other's mind." She hastened to assure him of his privacy. "However, our bond would be weak, and I can teach you simple techniques to raise mental shields. This would allow you to sense my katra- I believe you would call it "soul"— without forcing you to hear my every thought."

He pondered this for a moment. "I didn't expect that." Sure of himself, he continued, "but we can work together on it."

"You are not intimidated by the prospect?" she said, hoping he didn't hear the optimism beginning to rise in her voice.

"It's unexpected, an' I don't s'pose it'll be easy. The thing is, relationships aren't easy. I know you'll help me with it, an' I know I can trust you." Looking down at the floor, he sighed, "I hafta confess, I've got a question for you. Vulcans live for a long time. You'll outlive me easily."

"Yes, but perhaps not by as many years as you believe. I do not expect to live another complete century."

"A century? T'Pol, that's leaving you alone for, well, forty or fifty years!"

"I find that prospect less unpleasant than the alternative. The time we have together will be "time well spent," as Ensign Mayweather is fond of saying." He smiled again, which had the undesirable effect of bringing her emotions closer to the surface. "You could live longer if you did not consume large quantities of animal flesh."

"Well, I s'pose I can give up red meat."

"Your steak dinners are important to you, despite the fact that this "red meat" is the most detrimental to your health. They are social events you enjoy."

"They aren't as important as you. But I still get my catfish!"

"You are willing to do this for me?"

"We're gonna hafta compromise a lot, T'Pol. Even though we're on a human ship, I don't want you to be the one always giving up traditions." His blue eyes gazed intently at her face. "I want ta meet you halfway."

"There is one additional complication."

He sighed. "What's that?"

She had been sure that their conversation would never have reached this point. It was perhaps, of all the reasons she considered, the hardest to discuss with Charles. "Vulcans are not physically intimate frequently, as I am well aware humans are."

"Do you honestly believe all I want ta do is get you in bed?" He looked hurt.

This was territory she was distinctly uncomfortable in. "No, but I know that physical intimacy is an important factor in human relationships. Vulcan bondmates do not require it as often, in part because of the mental bond created. However, when we do mate, it is a violent passion. Every seven years..."

He cut her off. "I remember. They told me, the Vulcans without logic."

She continued as though he hadn't interrupted. "...Our emotions become volatile, and we must mate or die. The pon farr is a remnant of our emotional past. Some philosophers have suggested we experience it because we control our emotions at all other times. The reason for the facts is, for our purposes, irrelevant."

"So your emotions, when you can't control them, are stronger than human emotions?"

"Indeed. Were your emotions as strong as unchecked Vulcan emotions, you would be unable to function."

"Can you more often than seven years?" It appeared this conversation had arrived in territory uncomfortable for him as well.

"Yes."

"I told ya I'll meet you halfway, and I meant it. I don't just want to sleep with you, T'Pol. I want to have a real relationship. Do ya really think I'd give up steak if I weren't in love with you?"

"Your logic is unusually sound."

"Hell, we can wait 'till we're married for all I care. I love you, and it's not about your body." He decided that he should keep being honest. "Though I've gotta say, it's a nice one."

It was not the last statement that caught her attention. "You have already considered matrimony?"

"Oh. Yeah." He seemed regretful of this.

"This is a wise course of action. There is no logic in an extended courtship if we determine a romantic relationship between us is both viable and desirable."

He smiled again. "I love you, ya know." When she looked uncomfortable, trying to figure out a response, he hastened to add, "You don't have to say anything. You told me already."

"This relationship will require a great deal of effort, Charles. However, I believe the results will make our efforts worthwhile."

"Me too." For a content moment, he looked at her, making a mental note to thank Hoshi for whatever she said to T'Pol. "Movie night's tomorrow. We could go on our first date."

"Is it a humorous movie? I dislike that genre."

"Actually, it's a romantic drama. Kinda appropriate, I think."

"Perhaps this movie will prove educational."

He shrugged. "You never know. Hey, what do Vulcans do on dates?"

"We do note have "dates" in the human fashion."

This seemed to disappoint Charles, so she improvised. "I can teach you to play kal-toh. It is an exercise of logic."

"Sounds fun." When she raised her eyebrow, he went on. "Anything with you sounds fun. And I really do want ta learn more about your culture."

"It is difficult, but I think you will be able to meet the challenge."

"Thanks."

"I should allow you time to sleep."

"Oh, yeah, and you'll probly want ta meditate."

She nodded her assent. "I have much to meditate on. Goodnight, Charles."

"Night, T'Pol."

As she stepped out into the corridor and began walking to her own quarters, she found herself pleased with the outcome of their conversation. In the morning she would have to inform Ensign Sato that her advice was helpful. She anticipated that the positive outcome of the night would be enjoyed for years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Trip had been looking forward to the end of his shift all day, because for once he and T'Pol were scheduled to get off duty at the same time, barring any emergencies. He fervently hoped that mean-tempered aliens and ion storms kept a good distance, because he was starving and had barely seen T'Pol in the last three days. The warp core had been fluctuating dangerously close to the point where it would have to be taken off-line for repairs, and so he'd spent the last three days fixing it.

The brief contact he'd had with T'Pol was touching, however. He'd been on his back, visible from only the knees down to the rest of Engineering, examining the delicate equipment that controlled the matter-antimatter reaction at the base of the warp core when he suddenly heard a muffled voice. Knowing that Gordon and Ramirez were the only other people in Engineering, it was strange that the voice was feminine. Slowly, so as not to disturb his work, he pushed himself out. "What?"

"Charles."

"Hey, T'Pol." He stood up, glad that at least he wasn't greasy.

"You have not been present at the last two meals."

"Well, it's gonna take at least another day to fix the warp core, an' I want ta get it done as soon as possible."

"It is not wise to repair the ship at the expense of your health."

"I'm the Chief Engineer. It comes with the job."

She considered this for a moment, then held a plate out to him. "Chef calls this an "egg salad sandwich," though it does not appear to resemble a salad. I asked him to prepare a portable meal." Two carrot sticks were placed neatly on either side of the sandwich, and she produced a mug of water out of nowhere. Suddenly, the hunger he'd forgotten about came roaring back.

"You brought me dinner? That's awfully nice."

Her face relaxed, which was as close to a smile as she ever came, and he took a bite of the sandwich, happily noting that it was a two-egg sandwich. T'Pol stood by silently. It was amazing how comfortable silence could be in her presence.

"Thanks."

She was going to tell him that it was necessary to maintain his health, but decided that a simple "you are welcome" was a more appropriate response.

"Ensign Sato asked me to relay a message. You would not have liked last night's movie. She called it "an interesting study of character," but did not believe the plot would have been sufficient to hold your attention."

Trip held his carrot stick in mid-air for a moment to avoid talking with his mouth full. Working long hours was no excuse to forget all courtesy. "Did you go?"

"No. I find that I do not often understand the emotions that are supposed to be implicit, and I did not wish to ask Ensign Sato or Captain Archer for explanations. I used the time to finish Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet."

"What'd you think?"

She paused for a moment, unsure of how to explain her assessment of the play. "I found the characters to be exceedingly irrational and impulsive, yet their loyalty to one another was...admirable."

"I had ta read it in high school. Couldn't understand what they said half the time, but I've always been a fan of happy endings."

"That does not surprise me."

"I'll take ya to the next movie night."

"That would be pleasant." Seeing his empty plate, she changed her tone of voice slightly. "I will not impede your work any longer."

As she collected the dishes -no doubt Chef wanted them back as soon as possible- he looked into her gorgeous eyes. "Thanks, T'Pol. For the food an' the break. It was just what I needed."

She nodded. "I wish you success." With that, she turned around and left Engineering, and he'd gone back to the matter-antimatter reaction. Remembering this, Trip was eager to see her again. He'd finally finished his report, which Jon was probably only going to skim anyway, when he caught a few words that Ramirez said to Zedrofski.

"His Vulcan whore, no doubt." That was all Trip heard, but it was all he needed to hear. In a flash, he was down in front of the man, not even attempting to control the rage in his voice.

"Ramirez, you are a damn good engineer, but if I ever hear you say anything resembling your last remark, I swear you will get off this ship the next time we get near Earth and will never step foot on it again! Nobody is gonna make disrespectful, nasty comments about any other person on this ship. Start remembering the manners your momma taught you, or you'll regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

The ensign in front of him swallowed hard. "Crystal, sir."

"Good. Since you obviously don't have enough to do, you can start cleaning the plasma conduits." Korr would be very pleased tomorrow to find the unpleasant job finished.

"Yes, sir."

Looking at Zedrofski, he said, "Well, my shift is over. Good night, Ensign."

"Have a nice evening, Commander."

His heart sunk as he saw T'Pol standing directly in front of the doors. How much of that unpleasant exchange had she heard? "Hey."

"Good evening." Escorting her towards the turbolift, he decided to delay the inevitable awkward conversation until they were alone. "How was your day?"

"Uneventful. I composed a report for Starfleet Command comparing the last ten uninhabited Minshara-class planets we have encountered. Am I correct in assuming you spent the majority of your day writing a report on the latest warp core malfunction?"

"Yeah." The turbolift door shut ominously. "Look, T'Pol, I don't know what you heard back there, but it doesn't matter."

"I heard the entire conversation, and I believe it does. Neither of our cultures is willing to accept a human-Vulcan relationship."

"I don't care what they think, T'Pol. A few ignorant idiots can't take away how I feel about ya.

"These "ignorant idiots" are the majority of both humans and Vulcans."

Trip reached over and stopped the 'lift. "It bothers you."

There was no use in trying to deny the truth of his statement. Charles had become perceptive enough to see through her even faade, even when no other non-Vulcan could. "I am concerned. Our relationship may impair the crew's ability to function."

"It hasn't impaired our ability to function."

"No."

"Then that's not the real issue. Please, T'Pol, you've gotta be honest with me here."

"I am concerned..." she trailed off, lost for words. "Charles, I am already dishonored by my actions. I am, in effect, what you would call a "lost cause" in Vulcan society."

"So you're sayin' you don't care what other Vulcans think."

"I have passed beyond the point where their opinion influences my choices."

"That's a long way to say yes." He looked at her, unsure of how to proceed. "What I feel for ya- nobody can take that away. I don't care what anyone else thinks."

"I will be a hindrance."

"So that's what you're afraid of?" He had never seen her look so lost, so vulnerable. As gently as he could, he clasped one of her hands between his. "You've gotta believe me when I say that I want you in my life. It won't be the easiest way to live, but I don't want ta live any other way. If some people don't want to associate with me 'cause a choices I make, they aren't very good friends. I don't need friends like that. Jon, Malcolm, Hoshi- they all support us."

"Ensign Sato has been most helpful in explaining certain human customs to me."

"See? You make me happy, and I jus' want ta make you happy. I don't care about anythin' else." He looked into those eyes again, the eyes he could stare at forever. "Are ya happy, T'Pol?"

It would be easier to tell him their relationship was not satisfying. She could bury all the emotions she felt and spend the rest of her life pretending they were an enemy, that Charles was too emotional and their attempt at a relationship was a mistake. It was the Vulcan way. But it is not my way.

"I find our relationship satisfying. I cannot tell you where my satisfaction falls on your hierarchy of qualitative comparisons, but I derive pleasure from our relationship. It is difficult for me to measure these emotions, but I believe that you would term them "affection" and "joy," although I may not have chosen the correct nouns."

"Is that another long yes?"

"You interpret it as an affirmative answer? I am unsure of these feelings."

"I know this is new to ya. To tell the truth, I've never felt this way before either."

"That is not logical. You have been involved in romantic relationships with women before."

"I've never felt like this. I've never been so content just to be with my girlfriend. What we have is special. I can't explain it." He sighed, frustrated with his inability to find the words to tell her how much she meant to him.

"I believe we understand each other, Charles."

"Whether or not our cultures are ready for us, T'Pol, we're comin.'"

She looked at him, shifting her head to the side slightly. "Are we?"

"Whaddaya mean by that?"

"I have studied the importance of physical proximity in human relationships. We have been "dating" for two months as of tomorrow, and you have not attempted to initiate physical contact with me." Her gaze shifted to the floor, a signal that she was displeased with the conversation.

Trip put his finger under her chin and raised it so she could see the truth in his eyes. "I thought Vulcans took things real slow. I didn't want to scare ya, or rush things."

"It was not a sign of diminished interest?"

Just the idea that she thought that broke his heart. Aw, hell, I really screwed up this time. He had been trying to show how much he cared, and somehow he'd ended up showing the opposite. "No." How could he have been so stupid? "It was a sign of, of, respect, I guess. For you. For your culture. It wasn't....ah, damn! I didn't want ta hurt ya, T'Pol!"

"You are concerned for my welfare?"

"I don't want ta push things. In my whole life I've never been as happy 's I am now. I thought you wanted to go slow, but I shoulda asked."

"I do not believe you share any more of the blame than I."

"What?"

"We failed to communicate efficiently."

"Yeah, I guess we did."

"I do not know the appropriate tactic to initiate physical contact."

"Ya still want to take it slow?" A slight nod of her head was the only response, but it was enough. "Here."

He took her hand and laced her fingers with his. "This is holdin' hands." She looked down at their joined hands and then back at his face.

"Do human couples "hold hands" in public?"

"Yeah. Well, lotsa them do, but we don't hafta."

"It is a pleasant sensation, but I believe it to be one best experienced in private."

Trip let go of her hand and started the turbolift on its way again. It was interesting to see and insecure Vulcan, but it did not suit T'Pol.

"I don't think this is a mistake, ya know."

She looked into his eyes and saw his affection for her radiate from them. It defied logic, but she found herself able to accept the event as reality regardless. "Nor do I, Charles."


	3. Chapter 3

T'Pol looked for the familiar face of her confidante in the mess hall. She was sitting in the corner finishing a bowl of soup.

"Hoshi." Charles had convinced her that it wasn't inappropriate to call Ensign Sato by her first name while they were off duty, calling Hoshi "yer best friend."

"Good evening T'Pol." Then she noticed something on her Vulcan friend's hand. "He proposed!" she exclaimed.

"I was going to ask you what the purpose of this jewelry is. Charles was pleased with his ability to locate this ornament on Urifa and I did not want to interrupt his enjoyment by questioning its purpose. Am I correct in extrapolating that it informs other humans I am to marry Charles?"

"That's exactly its purpose. Originally it was mainly to tell other men that the woman was engaged."

"He is making wedding bands out of a partially destroyed phase pistol."

"Leave it to Trip to find a way to make wedding rings from the ship without using resources." T'Pol didn't say anything. She found it pleasing that Hoshi was not bothered by her silence and did not wait for a reply. Charles was the only other human she had met who exhibited this trait, and only after she had known him for two years. "Do you like your engagement ring?" Hoshi was perceptive, as T'Pol had come to expect, and had become less worried before asking a personal question. "I see he got a low-set stone so it won't get in the way."

"This ring appears to serve no purpose, since the entire crew knows I am romantically involved with Charles, yet I find it aesthetically pleasing."

Hoshi took a closer look at the ring in question. It looked exactly like a diamond on Earth, though she'd never seen a diamond cut in an octagonal shape before. "It's a nice ring. Trip has good taste."

Another aspect of conversations with Hoshi that T'Pol appreciated was that she could choose not to reply to a particular remark and Hoshi would not take offense. "Additionally, I find it reminds me of Charles and his affection for me."

"So you do like it."

T'Pol gave a very slight nod, and then added, "It is not logical, but there is nothing logical about my relationship with Charles. This has not disturbed the balance of my life as I expected it would."

"I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you." Another pause, and she spoke again. "I asked Charles if he would prefer me to address him as Trip, given his stated preference towards that "nickname." He told me that he likes the way I say his given name. I do not understand this change, as he had previously requested that I call him Trip, and I asked if Charles was acceptable. He did not initially want to be called Charles."

"It's a special thing now. Everyone else calls him Trip, so it's special because you are the only one he allows to call him Charles."

"Then he has bestowed a certain honor upon me?"

"That's a good way to think of it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Are you familiar with truch?"

Slipping into Vulcan, as she sometimes did when talking with T'Pol, Hoshi answered after a short moment's thought. "A female member of the wedding party, correct?"

"Correct. The truch helps the bride prepare for her bonding." Now T'Pol appreciated Hoshi's excellent timing. Speaking in Vulcan, there was no chance that her private conversation would be overheard and understood by others. She did not need to remind Hoshi that what she was about to say was confidential. "Vulcan bonds involve a mental connection. Your role will be to assist me in preparing to share my katra with Charles. This is especially crucial because Charles is so emotional." Hoshi already understood the concept of katra, she knew.

"I'm honored, T'Pol, but I'm afraid I won't know what to do."

"You have been doing it for months, Hoshi. The truch is usually the bride's sister or closest female relative. I have no family near, and if I did they would not participate in this ceremony. I have made few friends on Enterprise, but I value your friendship highly. You will honor me by acting as my truch."

Hoshi found that she had no words to express how much T'Pol's last statement meant to her, so she called on an ancient Vulcan saying. It probably predated Surak, but nobody knew for certain. "Your words honor me more than I have words with which to honor you. I never really understood the meaning of that until now."

T'Pol nodded. "I must go meet Charles. We are going to ask Captain Archer to perform the marriage ceremony." Yet another aspect of her friendship with Hoshi that she appreciated was Hoshi's understanding that an abrupt ending to a conversation was not intended as rude.

* * *

Archer sighed. He'd been dreading this part of his conversation with Admiral Forrest, but at this point he really had to spit it out.

"Anything else, Captain?"

"Yes, sir, there is. Commander Tucker and T'Pol came to me yesterday." He paused for a moment, enjoying the last second of peace he'd be able to enjoy for a while. "They want me to perform their marriage ceremony."

This information took a moment to sink in, but Archer wasn't fooled into thinking it was acceptance on Forrest's part. "They what?"

"They want to get married, sir. We've discussed the likelihood that romantic attractions could form among the crew out here, and—"

He was cut off when the admiral abruptly found the words he'd been looking for. "This is different!"

"Are my senior officers expected to—"

"Not that. She's a Vulcan!"

"I'm aware of that, sir. Over the past six months it has not affected their work, and the crew as a whole has accepted them as a couple."

"You've let this go on for six months?"

"I saw no reason to stop them."

"I can think of a few billion, Archer. Every other Vulcan in the universe."

This was rapidly becoming his worst case scenario. "Since her resignation, T'Pol is—"

He was cut off again, which made it hard to explain things. "That doesn't mean this won't cause a diplomatic disaster the likes of which you don't even want to fathom. Get them in here."

"Sir?"

"Tucker and T'Pol. I want to talk to them personally."

Definitely worst case scenario. "Archer to Tucker." It was tempting to let his anger show on his face while Forrest couldn't see him, but then he might not be able to hide it again.

"Tucker here. What can I do for ya, Cap'n?"

"Trip, Admiral Forrest would like to talk to you and T'Pol." He could only imagine the look on Trip's face.

"We will proceed to your ready room, sir." The fact that T'Pol was there made his job slightly easier, but all the same he would rather crawl under his desk and hide.

"Good. Archer out." Turning to face the screen, he saw a very agitated admiral looking at him. "They're on their way." Of course Forrest had heard the whole exchange, but what else was there to say? In his first break since bringing up Trip and T'Pol's engagement, Forrest was scanning a padd with great interest and had momentarily forgotten his existence.

Outside the couple in question looked at each other. "No matter what he says, I want ta spend the rest of my life with ya."

"I wish for the same, Charles." With her words, Trip led the way into the ready room without so much as ringing the chime.

Forrest looked up from his padd when the door opened. As soon as they were in his view, he barked out, "Do you two have any idea the diplomatic hell this is going to raise?"

Beneath the viewscreen, Trip reached for T'Pol's hand and held it possessively. She found the gesture reassuring, and momentarily increased the pressure of her grip to indicate this.

"With all due respect, sir, these are our lives."

"Tucker, the Vulcan High Command can still make all of us so miserable we wish we were never born."

"We've considered all the problems already, an' decided that we want ta get married anyway."

"Have you really? Did you consider the possibility that just to get the High Command to talk to us again we'd have to kick you out of Starfleet?"

"Yessir, we have."

"That's talking, Tucker. Not cooperating, talking. This could set relations back years!"

Since Charles was not having any success, T'Pol attempted to persuade the admiral with a different tactic. "The High Command may not be as concerned as you assume, Admiral."

"Really? Would you care to explain why, Sub-Commander?"

Technically she was no longer a sub-commander, but she didn't bother to point out the common error. "When I resigned my commission, I also forfeited my status in Vulcan society. The High Command, as well as the rest of Vulcan, has no reason for concern."

"I hardly think they'll just let this slide."

"I believe the word you would use is "outcast." My actions concern only my family now, and my matriarch has distanced herself from me."

"They've just given up on you?"

When T'Pol did not respond, Trip piped in. "So ya see, this'll just blow over easily." He wasn't entirely convinced that it was as smooth as he made it sound -his own family had been less than delighted, though not hostile, and he didn't think human society would be thrilled, either. But there was no point in mentioning this to Forrest.

"I'm still not convinced."

Had anyone really expected him to be?

"But I see there's no way to stop you. Should your marriage provoke widespread dissent, both of you may have to leave Enterprise."

They nodded their willingness to take that risk, but the captain spoke up. "I need them here."

"It's out of your hands now, Archer." He spoke as though it had at one point been in his hands. "I will, however, do what I can. For the mission."

"Thank you, sir."

Forrest looked back at Trip and T'Pol. "I can't order you to hide your relationship, but I can request that you keep a low profile. Don't make any big splashes."

T'Pol looked to Archer as though she had not understood the admiral's last sentence, but wisely did not ask him to explain.

"We won't hide this, sir, but we won't make any splashes." Archer didn't let himself sigh of relief yet. This had turned around wonderfully, but he thought it best to keep his relief in until the connection was severed.

Forrest then turned his attention to T'Pol. "A "low profile" is agreeable." He turned to Archer, standing off on the side, when T'Pol spoke again. Trip recognized the words as the same ones she'd spoken to her foremother, the matriarch of her family. "We are not ashamed of our relationship."

Somewhat surprised by this, Forrest hastened to make his position clear. "I don't think you should be, Sub-Commander." When she didn't reply he addressed Archer as before. "If that's all, Captain, we're all set."

"Yes, sir."

Then a glimmer appeared in his eyes. "I did forget one thing, Archer. Stanford won again last night."

"That's great news, sir."

"I thought you'd like that. Forrest out."

When he turned to look at his friends, he noticed that they were holding hands, which he hadn't seen them do in public before. Well, if they were going to be married, holding hands was hardly surprising. It beat finding Trelov and Anderson making out in the gym, which Malcolm told him, with some embarrassment, had happened to him yesterday. He mumbled something about "crew performance" (the words spilled out so fast, it was hard to be sure of exactly what he said) and that it would be advisable to suggest, somehow, that displays of affection were best kept in private places. There were no ideas from Malcolm on how to do this, only that it ought to be done soon. Because the delicacies of communication were Hoshi's department, he'd asked her to come up with a plan for him.

"So, who's on the guest list?" Not knowing what else to say, he found the words out of his mouth before he knew it.

Trip and T'Pol looked at each other, and she started to talk. "We wish to have a small, private ceremony. You will be present, of course. I have asked Hoshi be my truch. I believe this role is somewhat similar to a "maid of honor.""

"I'm not havin' a best man, since yer officiatin' and all."

"Trip, it's ok. You could ask Malcolm, and I wouldn't be offended." How offended could he be? He had the honor of performing the marriage.

"Nah. But do ya mind holdin' the rings, too?"

"How could I mind?"

"I dunno. Anyway, we're also invitin' Malcolm, Travis, an' Dr. Phlox."

"Who else?"

T'Pol answered this time. "That is the complete list, Captain." He made a mental note to see if Trip could talk her into calling him "Jon" when they weren't on duty. It had worked well enough with Hoshi.

"You weren't kidding when you said small."

"Well, our families aren't out here," pointed out Trip. "We don't want a big shebang." T'Pol turned to look at him, and she didn't even have to ask. "A huge party. Oh, and Admiral Forrest just doesn't want us to make a spectacle out of our relationship, or have kids right away, or anythin.'"

"As we mentioned yesterday, we would like to be married in two weeks." T'Pol didn't look like an excited bride-to-be, but Archer could see that she was anticipating her wedding with a certain level of pleasure. Trip, silent for the moment beside her, was positively glowing.

"A short engagement is logical, I take it?"

"Indeed. Charles and I have decided our relationship is viable and desirable. We do not wish to spend our lives apart. There is no logic in waiting to join in matrimony."

"We'd do it next week, but I won't have the rings done by then."

"You're not making the rings out of anything from my ship, are you?"

"Just the casin' of the last phase pistol Hayes totaled. It matches the band of T'Pol's ring real well, once you shine it up."

"Do I still get to make a toast?"

"Yep, if you want." Trip must've told T'Pol about that human custom in advance, because she did not give him any questioning glances.

"Any other Vulcan traditions you'd like to incorporate?"

"A Vulcan bonding is a more intimate affair. We wish to follow human wedding tradition for the ceremony, although I will not throw the floral arrangement."

He looked at Trip, who shrugged. "We compromised. She's carrying one but not throwing it." It was probably better not to ask about the garter.

"A Vulcan bride usually spends the evening prior to her wedding in preparation with her truch. I assume that you will want to spend the evening with Charles, but I must request that you refrain from becoming inebriated."

"We'll have an alcohol-free night, I promise."

"Thank you."

"I won't keep you any longer. Congratulations again." T'Pol nodded and walked towards the door, waiting for Trip who replied, "Thanks. I've never been so excited in my life!"

"Not even when we launched?"

"Nope."

From the door, T'Pol added her sentiments. "I find myself anticipating our wedding with pleasure." He was right! She was excited, in her own Vulcanesque way.

"See ya at dinner," called Trip as he walked out with T'Pol, close to her but no longer holding her hand.

Sitting down to read Malcolm's latest report, he watched his friends leave. They were such opposites, and yet so very right for each other. They are going to have a happy marriage.


End file.
